Dipper and Mabel's Tickle Fight
by King Nida
Summary: Dipper has been obsessing over his journal lately and spending most of his time in his room. This starts to worry Mabel as she thinks Dipper might be getting stressed from everything that's happened to them. She gets an idea to start a tickle fight with him to see if that will make him feel better. Will Mabel be able to cheer her twin brother up? Read and find out.


It was a fairly normal day in Gravity Falls (which ironically isn't a normal thing). Dipper was sitting on his bead in the addict of The Mister Shack were he and his twin sister Mabel were staying for the summer with their Great uncle Stan, Wendy, and Soos. He was reading the journal again. For the past couple days he has been reading the journal trying to find some things out. Between the incident with Gideon, Bill Cipher, and everything else he and his sister had to deal with he was trying to find out what exactly was happening.  
"Hmm, so what was that that power that Gideon was using?" He said flipping through the book.  
While he was doing this he heard the door to to the addict open. It was Mabel, she happily walked over to and shook him shoulder. "Hey Bro-Bro, whatch'a doing?" She said with giddy smile a crossed her face.  
Dipper kept his gaze on the book. "Just reading, I'm trying to figured out what has been happening since we got here."  
Mabel put her hands on her hips and tilted her head. "Oh come on, you've been staring at that book all day. Your getting obsessed with that thing." She said starting to get alittle worried about him.  
"I'm fine." He said. "I just need to check a few things."  
Mabel sighed and slowly walked back downstairs. When she reach the gift shop area of the the Shack Wendy looked over at her and saw something was bothering her. She got up and went to see what was bothering her. "Hey kid, why you looking so blue?" She said putting her hand on Mabel's shoulder.  
Mabel sighed and looked down. "It's Dipper, he's been obsessed with that book recently. He won't even come downstairs. I'm worried I'm going to lose him"  
Wendy gave her a faint smile and patted her shoulder. "Chill dude, I'm sure he'll be fine. This is Dipper we're talking about. You two are inseparable."  
Mabel smiled up at her then looked back down. "You sure? I wonder what bothering him anyway." She asked.  
Wendy got up and shrugged. "Don't know, he might just stressed over everything that's happened the past couple days. Maybe he just needs something to lighten the mood, you know, like a good laugh or something."  
Mabel suddenly looked up. "Wendy, say that that last part again."  
Wendy quirked and eyebrow. "Uhh, a good laugh or something."  
A bright smile came to Mabel's face as she got an idea. She then ran back upstairs and opened the door to the addict. Dipper still had his nose stuck in that book, but Mabel was actually hoping for that this time. She walked over to him with a smile. "Hey Dippy." She said happily.  
Dipper still didn't looked up. "What do you want Mabel?" He said.  
She just smiled and sat on his bead. "Oh nothing Bro, I just wanted to do... This!" Mabel suddenly dug her fingers into Dipper's sides.  
Dipper jumped from the sudden ticklish sensation. "Hehehahaa! Mabel! Stop!" He tried to keep his laughter under control as he squirmed around.  
She smirked as she squirmed her fingers against his sides. She knew all to well how ticklish was. "Tickle tickle." She said in a teasing voice as she poked at his stomach.  
Dipper laughed as he tried to push his sister off, but she had the upper hand on him. "Hahahaaha! Cut It Out Mabel! Quit Tickling Mehe!" He said in a fit of laughter.  
Mabel snickered. "Make me Bro-Bro." she said as she scribed her fingers over his stomach and sides.  
Dipper laughed and kicked his feet trying to get Mabel to stop, but nothing he did seemed to work. "Bhahahaaaa! Come On Mabel Hahaaa! Let Me Uhuhp Or Else!" He tried to say with a straight face, but it impossible with all the laughing.  
Mabel smirked at him. "I wouldn't be threatening me Dipper. After all, I know your weakness." She gave him a devious smile. With that she ducked her hands under his armpits and sent her dear brother into a fit of hysterical laughter.  
"HAHAAHAHAHAHAA! OH GAHAD STAHAP! HAHAHA! NOT THERE! PLEAS NOT THERE!" He desperately tried to push Mabel's hands away or do anything to stop her but to no avail.  
Mabel gave and almost evil laugh. "Whats wrong, is someone alittle ticklish?" She teased as she wiggled her fingers against his sensitive armpits.  
He laughed more as his face started to turn red. "GAHAHAAHA! OH SHUHUT UP!" He said through his laughter annoyed with his sister's teasing.  
"Your in no position to be ordering me around Bro." She said grinning as she started tickling him harder.  
Dipper couldn't take it anymore. "HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAA! ALRIGH ALRIGH I'M SORY I'M SORHEHEY! JUST PLEASE STAHAHAP! HAHAHAAHAAHAHA!" Poor Dipper was reduced to begging as his face was turning beet red and tears started forming in his eyes.  
Mabel laughed and finally got off him.. "Whats wrong Dippy?" She said smiling.  
Dipper panted as he got back up. "...Oh, you are... so gonna get it." He said with the color slowly returning to his face.  
With that Mabel let out a laugh and started to run downstairs. "You gotta catch me first Bro-Bro."  
Dipper gave a little smile as he took off after her. "Get Back Here Mabel!" He said as he ran down the stairs after her.  
Mabel laughed and ran outside with Dipper close behind. Eventually Dipper got close enough and tackled Mabel, pinning her down. "What was with that Mabel?" He asked quirking an eyebrow.  
Mabel grinned up at him. "Not saying Dip. Whach'a gonna do about?" She said smirking at him.  
"I can think of something." Dipper grinned deviously, with that he scrubbed his fingers against her sides and stomach, causing her to laugh and squirm. Dipper chuckles. "Looks like I'm not the only one in this family who's ticklish."  
Mabel laughed and tried to push him off. Lucky her thick sweater lessened the the ticklish sensation allowing herself to have some control. "Hehehaha! Di-Dipper! Stahap! I'm not Talking Hahaha!" She said squirming.  
Dipper laughed and shook his head. "Thats hat you think." He said getting an idea. He then slipped his hand under her sweater and tickled her more vigorously.  
Mabel broke out into hysterical laughter as her thin under shirt barely provided any protection from her brother's tickly assault. "HAHAHAhahahaa! Alright Alright I'll Talk! Hahahaa! Just Stahap! Heheahaha!"  
Dipper stopped and let her up. "Okay, so what is it." He asked looking at her.  
Mabel sighed and at up, looking down. "It's just, you've been so obsessed with that book lately and... I know that everything that's happened recently has been stressing you out. I was just trying to help you feel better." She said.  
Dipper looked at her with surprise then thought about what she said. He had been up in his room all day and barely spoke to anyone until now. And as much as he didn't want to admit it, he was feeling stressed. Dipper smiled down at her and extended his hand down to help her up.  
Mabel took his hand and stood up. "So you aren't mad?" She ask.  
Dipper laughed and ruffled her hair. "No, I'm not mad. You were only trying to help me after all. And... I do feel kinda better now, thanks Sis." He said giving his sister a grateful smile.  
Mabel smiled and gripped him in a tight hug. "No problem Bro, I'm glad to help you." She said happily.  
Dipper laughed and hugged her back then looked at her. "Hey, you wanna go play golf in our room?" He asked.  
Mabel smiled. "You know I Do! Race Ya Up There!" She said as she started to run back up to their room in the addict.  
Dipper laughed as he ran up after her. "Wait For Me!"  
The two spent the rest of the day playing together and Dipper didn't even touch that journal once. For the time being, he was happy with his sister again.

 **So I thought this would be a cute little story of Mabel making Dipper feel better. It seems like how she would do it being the goof she is. Enjoy and** **review.**


End file.
